The Big Date
by KuroiRyoko
Summary: Tenchi has been in tokyo for collage finals and has been gone for over a year, when he returns he has a surprise for only one of the girls,the only questins the girls are asking is:What is it?Who gets it?how and when will they get it?R&R with all though
1. Tenchi comes home

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Tenchi muyo stories shows or characters

This story will combine Tenchi muyo, Tenchi in Tokyo, and Tenchi universe, and the manga the all-new Tenchi muyo!

Key

-.

** Mind link

( ) Sounds

/ Location

~ ~ Telephone

' ' Thinking

**The Big Date**

**Chapter 1: Tenchi's Return**

A nice calm and peaceful day at the Masaki house. . . Wait that doesn't sound right. Shouting and loud talking could be heard from the Masaki house as the girls prepare a welcome home party for Tenchi's visit home from college it Tokyo. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sasami was zooming all around the kitchen preparing a fantastic meal for the party, and in living room everyone else was making decorations and handing them to Ryoko to hang up on the ceiling.

"Oh Kiyone, isn't this fun! It's been over a year since we've see Tenchi." Chimed an excited Mihoshi.

"Yeah, you're right. We've all missed him since he asked Washu to take the portal down and not to visit until after he finished his finals, and we haven't talked to him in a half a year .but, he has sent letters and pictures."

"Kiyone, didn't he say that he had a surprise for one of us in his last letter?" Mihoshi asked.

"Yes, Lord Tenchi did say that but he failed to mention who, I wonder what it could be, and for whom it will go to?" said Ayeka wondered

"Well, princess, it's Tenchi we're talking about so it's probably those candies sasami's been begging him about." Exclaimed Ryoko floating down to grab more decorations.

Ayeka looked at the ex-space pirate, "and, how may I ask do you know what's Lord Tenchi will bring?" stopping was she was doing Ryoko down and said, "Um . . . well . . . I don't really know. I was just guessing." She said calmly returning to her work.

Everyone continued there work for the next hour or so until the phone rang

"I'll get it." Said Ryoko phasing through the wall and picked up the phone

~Hello, Masaki residence, Ryoko speaking. ~

~Ryoko? Hey how are you? ~ replied a low voiced man

'That voice sounds like Tenchi's. 'She thought

~Tenchi? ~

~Yeah, it's me. You sound like your talking to a complete stranger. ~

~Sorry, your voice sounds lower than I remember, let me guess you're taller than me know too. ~ She said sarcastically.

~Well maybe we'll have to see when I get there. Hey I've been working out a lot lately, maybe I'm stronger than your are too. ~ He said laughing and Ryoko joined him a moment later.

~Yeah, in your dreams pal, so Tenchi what's this surprise and who's it for? ~

~Ah ah ah, sorry you'll have to wait like everyone else. ~

~Oh come on can't you give me a little hint? Please, I'll beg if i have to. ~

~Oh, fine . . . let me see what a good hint is without giving it away . . . ~ Tenchi muttered to himself thinking

Meanwhile in the living room everyone was wondering what could be taking ryoko so long.

"What is that woman doing, and who is she taking to?"

"Maybe she's talking to a friend or maybe her boss."Mihoshi suggested

"Maybe it's Tenchi, but what is she talking to him about?" Ayeka wondered, walking toward to the door Ayeka muttered "I'm going to check it out." Cracking the door Ayeka peaked though and saw Ryoko's back face her leaning on the table the phone was on and listening closer she could hear Ryoko say Tenchi's name, closing the door Ayeka walked backed toward the others.

"So who is she talking to?" asked Kiyone.

"She's talking to Tenchi but I wasn't able to hear what she was talking about."

"Well, we can ask her when she's done on the phone." Sasami suggested walking out of the kitchen with snake and placing then on the table, "The food for the party needs 20 minutes to simmer then it's take about 5 minutes to finish so I decided to make us a little snake."

"Thanks Sasami, you're the best." Chimed Mihoshi as she sat next to the table.

After a few minutes of thought Tenchi though of the perfect hint, ~ Alright here's your hint,Ryoko It's something for only one of you, and I don't know witch one of you will get it. I'll have some type of a drawing to see who gets whatever I have. How's that of a hint. ~ he asked hoping she just leave it at that.

~Alright I'll take it for now but anyway, Tenchi how far away are you from Okinawa station? ~ she replied changing the subject.

~I'm about fifteen to twenty minutes away, and then I'll have to find dad and we'll head for the house if heads on time. So about a half an hour to forty five minutes I guess. ~

~ You know Tenchi; now that I have a job, a cell phone, and a car I could pick you up if your dad is running late. ~

~I'll keep that in mind, ok I have to get back to may seat so I'll see you soon. ~

~ Kay bye, Tenchi. ~

~Bye, tell the other I said hi and that I'll see them soon. ~

~ Kay ~ Hanging up the phone Ryoko walked back into the living room.

"Was that Tenchi on the phone?" Sasami asked

"Yeah, he said that he'll be here in a half an hour to forty five minutes depending on if nobuyuki will be on time, he said hi and that he'll see everyone soon." Sitting down Ryoko reached for a snack.

After getting off the train Tenchi grabbed his bags and stared to look for his father until his phone rang.

~hello? ~

~Tenchi? Hey it's your father. ~ Nobuyuki said

~ Hey dad, I'm here wear are you? ~

~that's why I called. Look my boss has piled on a ton of work and I don't think I can get there until later on, do you think you can grab a taxi and I'll pay you back when I see you tomorrow when I see you. Okay? ~

~okay, dad see you tomorrow. ~ Tenchi said a little disappointed

~look I know you're disappointed, I am to but, if I don't finish this work by boss will have my head. ~ Nobuyuki said starting to feel a little guilty.

~it's ok, see you tomorrow, Bye. ~

~bye, son. ~hanging up

As Tenchi looked up he could see a small food stand nearby, "(sigh) Well i guess i can grab a snack first before i call for a taxi." Tenchi said to himself walking over to the nearby food stand.

Back at the masaki residence forty five minutes came and past and still no sign of Tenchi or his father.

"Where could lord Tenchi be? I hope nothing terrible happened to him." worried Ayeka said pacing around in a circle.

"Ah, don't worry princess, Tenchi can take care of himself but, if it'll make you feel better I'll call." Walking toward her bag Ryoko rummaged though it until she found her phone and dialed his number.

As Tenchi sat on a bench eating a medium sized bag of glazed donuts, and just as he finish and was about to call for a taxi he thought about Ryoko offer and was about to call until it rang again.

~Hello? ~

~Tenchi? It's Ryoko we were wondering was your train was late or if it was just Nobuyuki? ~

~Ryoko, weird I was about to call you.~ Tenchi said starting to sound a little happier.

~So what happened? ~ Ryoko asked

~it's nothing just that dad's boss gave him a lot of work and he wouldn't be able to pick me up so I was . . . um . . . just thinking- ~

"Ryoko how's lord Tenchi? Is everything alright?" Ayeka interpreted

"Shh. . . I can't hear him." Ryoko said putting a hand over the receiver.

~Sorry Tenchi, can you repeat that. ~ Ryoko asked

~I said I was thinking the offer you made earlier. ~ Tenchi repeated

~Ah, yeah sure I can just give me a few minute to my jacket and stuff. ~

~Thanks a bunch, Ryoko so I'll see you in like fifteen minutes or so? ~

~Yeah. Bye ~

~bye~ Tenchi said hanging up the phone and walking toward the parking lot to wait for Ryoko.

Ryoko putting her phone in her pocket looked at the others and said, "Everything is fine, Nobuyuki got piled with work so he wasn't able to pick Tenchi up, so I'm going to go and pick him up." She said walking to the door and putting her jacket and shoes on. grabbing her keys, Ryoko walked toward the door and said, "I should be back a little over a half an hour." Walking out the door and to her car, Ryoko drove off to the train station.

As time pasted, Tenchi was sitting on a bench until he saw a car pull up and was happy to see Ryoko step out, "hey, Tenchi how've you been?"

"Ryoko I'm so glad to see you." He said walking up to her and gave her a hug.

Surprised Ryoko could feel that Tenchi's shoulders where bolder and that he had a little more muscle and his small ponytail that ended at the end of his neck now ended at the middle of his back like his grandfathers. When, Tenchi walked up to her it was obvious that he was a taller than her now for his chin ended and her nose. Pulling away Ryoko looked at Tenchi's chocolate brown eye and notice that his once slightly round face lost all traces of baby fat.

"Wow, I guess you were right when you said you were taller than me now." She said as she looked at his face, "You know Tenchi i hate to say it but you a little like Yosho when he was younger." she said helping him put his luggage into the truck of her car.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Tenchi asked as he closed the tunck

"It wasn't an insult i can tell you that."

"Oh you though Grandpa was handsome?" Tenchi said smiling as he say her blush

"Wha- i- it's just tha- uh um please don't tell anyone or i'll hurt you."she finally said looking away from tenchi

"ok ok ok i understand i wont tell that you had a little crush on grandpa hahahahaha" he said backing away from ryoko

" Why you," she growled and started to chase a laughing Tenchi around the car until she stop. While, Tenchi was still running around the car he saw her stand right in front of him grabbing him before he had a chance to get away, placing him in a chock-hold.

"take it back." she growled at him

"(laughing) what if i don't?" he ask but, in return Ryoko tightened the hold she had over him.

"Agh ok ok, i take it back i take it back!"and with that Ryoko let go of Tenchi," Hey, maybe later on we could have a sparing match to see who's stronger, even though I know that I'm stronger."

"Whoa, hold up who said that you were stronger last time I check i had you in a chock-hold."

"Well i let you do that."

"Is that a challenge, Tenchi?" she said getting closer to Tenchi

"I don't know you tell me." Tenchi said getting even closer only a few inches away from each others face. When they noticed there closeness they backed away blushing like crazy.

"Um, we should heard home right?"

"Yay, um, then cars open. So you can get in."

"Kay." He said getting into the passenger seat and bulked himself in. Ryoko got in started the car and drove home.

forty five minute past when Katsuhito and the girls got up happily when they heard Ryoko's car pull up and outside everyone gave, Tenchi a big hug especially Ayeka and Mihoshi.

"Oh, Tenchi we've missed you so much!" shouted Sasami clinging to Tenchi's waist.

"And I've missed all of you." He looking around at everyone,"Tenchi" his grandfather said walking forward, "grandpa . . . it's so good to see you." He said hugging him," it's good to see you again, Tenchi. I've seen you've grown." Katsuhito said smiling.

"Lord Tenchi we've prepared a welcome home party for your return." Ayeka said walk up to Tenchi.

"Thank you, Miss Ayeka it's good to be home."

"Why don't we go inside and start this party," said the red-haired scientist walking back toward the house but topped and turn around, "oh and welcome home."

"Thank you lil Washu." And everyone went off into the house and the family was once again whole again.

AN: sorry if the ending sound kinda cheesy. And don't forget this is my first fic so please review this story. I want to hear all opinions good or bad. And I have to thank my friends for there help.


	2. Time To Party!

Disclaim: I don't own any of the Tenchi muyo characters, books or story line.

Key:

* * Ryoko & Washu's mind link

( ) sounds

/ / location

~ ~ telephone

' ' thinking or emphasizing

/ Previously /

"Oh, Tenchi we've missed you so much!" shouted Sasami clinging to Tenchi's waist.

"And I've missed all of you." He looking around at everyone,"Tenchi" his grandfather said walking forward, "grandpa . . . it's so good to see you." He said hugging him," it's good to see you again, Tenchi. I've seen you've grown." Katsuhito said smiling.

"Lord Tenchi we've prepared a welcome home party for your return." Ayeka said walk up to Tenchi.

"Thank you, Miss Ayeka it's good to be home."

"Why don't we go inside and start this party," said the red-haired scientist walking back toward the house but topped and turn around, "oh and welcome home."

"Thank you lil Washu." And everyone went off into the house and the family was once again whole again.

**Chapter 2: Time To Party!**

Inside the Masaki house Tenchi was tell everyone about what he did and all the friends he made over the past year and a half. The house was filled with joy and laughter. As they all sat at the table eating Sasami's wonderful cook, Tenchi.

"So when I had about 20 new friends both girls and boys we all stayed after school to get to know each other better. Everyone told there name, where they were born and who they lived with before we came to college. My best friends that are guys are Amagasaki, Cero, and Toshigo. And my best friends that are girls are Yoko, Maya, and Keiko." When Tenchi that he had friends that are girls they listen very carefully especially Ryoko and Ayeka, "now before you guy jump to conclusions I don't like them like that I only like them as friends that's all." Hearing this that girls relaxed a little. Ryoko teleported the wooded beam above the living room and laying down letting Tenchi continued his story.

"So Tenchi, what are your friends like?" wondered Sasami.

"Well Amagasaki's silly and is sometimes making perverted jokes but, he's a smart guy, he's also hates to see people sad so that's why he makes a lot of jokes to lighten the mood a little. Cero he's the charmer. No matter how tight a jam he's in he would always weasel himself out or charm his way out, and Toshigo he's the brains and he's also one year ahead of me so he always helps me study."

"Wow, they sound like really nice people, Tenchi." chimed Mihoshi

"What about the girls?" asked Ryoko lying on the wooden beam.

"Oh, well there really fun. Yoko she has a boyfriend so don't worry, so does Keiko but, Maya said that she wont ever get a boyfriend until it was the right one. And Cero asked if she would date ether me or him and she said and I quote 'I will never date you or Tenchi. You are a guy that relies on his looks for girls and Tenchi well I do love him but, only as a brother, and I will never date my brother!', before Maya was my friend I helped her out of a jam because some guys were gonna jump her."

"Jump her? What did she do?" asked Ayeka

"Well there's gang at school they don't do anything in school but, outside they always steel money, or jump people just for the fun of it, and there boss Outsuki was hitting this guy, I know this because, Maya and I wear pared with each other for this project and we were walking to her place since it was closer than mine and we saw him take the kids money. We were going to just walk away until we saw him start beating him up. I was going to stop him until Maya walked out taped is shoulder and when he turned around she punched him in the face. He was out cold before he even hit the ground."

Ryoko laughed when she heard thing, "ok now that is funny. A guy getting knocked out in one punch and supposes to be the leader? Man that guy's weak!" Ryoko held her sides as she laughed harder.

"I know it's funny. So right when he hit the ground she told the kid to take his money and run. Then when the kid got away he started to get up but Maya also say it and kicked it the head and we immediately ran for it and she was laughing the whole way to her place."

"Now who sounds like that?" Ayeka grinned and looked at Ryoko.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ryoko said rising her head from her pillow.

"All I am saying is that Maya sounds a lot like you. That's all."

"Whatever" she said lying her head back down.

"So when I saw her about to get jumped by over 10 guys I yelled 'behind you' and when the attacked her I was about to help her but she knocked them all out in under five minutes. And when I saw her fight it was like watching Ryoko beating someone to a bloody pulp."

"so she does act like Ryoko." Ayeka boasted

"Ah, can it princess." Ryoko said getting irritated by Ayeka's mouth.

"So when all my friends got together to get to know each other they asked me the same questions. And when they heard that I liked with you 6 some of the guy ran up to me asking 'can you introduce me' and 'do they have boyfriends'. "

"Oh, wow now that's sad." Ryoko said from the wooden beam," well, I know a certain princess would love to meet one of your friends." Smiling deviously at Ayeka

"I most certainly will not!" Ayeka yelled," the only person for me is lord Tenchi.

"Yeah right, in your dreams princess, Tenchi is mine now and forever. So go find someone else."

"Ryoko. . . Ayeka. . . please." Tenchi said weakly

"You take that back you filthy monster woman, lord Tenchi and I are bound by noble blood. You may not be a space pirate anymore but, you are still a thief."

"How am I a thief, huh?" she said sitting up.

"You still steel my food!" Ayeka yelled standing up, "and my money even though you have your own!" "You're to slow when you eat and that money was lying on the floor, so if there was money on the floor and no one was around to claim it, you wouldn't take it?" Ryoko said teleporting in front of Ayeka so that she was in her face.

"WH-what? N-no I wouldn't it. It does not belong to me, so I would not take it. Never!"

"Ryoko, Ayeka will you two stop it right now!" Tenchi yelled

"Bu-but she started—"Ayeka start to protest

"Miss Ayeka, please I don't want any fighting, and that means you to Ryoko."

The two sat down quietly, "Gomen" they said in unison

"Thank you. So Ryoko how is your work."

"It's fine. It's just window washing, we have partners and mine is a girl and her name is Yanada Saya. Nothing major or a—wait there was an accident a two days ago." Ryoko remembered

"An accident? What happened you never told us!" Sasami shouted

"Two days ago? Wait, two days ago I saw on the news that a man was killed around down town Tokyo." Ayeka said

"Oh yeah, I think the mans name was Kikkeimaru Wattamori, killed by a gun shot i believe" Kiyone said

"A GUN SHOT!" they all yelled except Kiyone and Ayeka

"Yeah but, then didn't figure the cause od death at first because. . ." the she realized

"What Kiyone?" asked Tenchi

"the guy was found under a window washing cart. i didn't remember until now." She said as she slapped her forehead

"Well I didn't know his name but I think that's the guy." Ryoko answered

"So what happened" everyone said together. Kiyone Ayeka was wondering, wanting to know all the details to the case.

"Well, it was my cart that i guess fell on the guy,and Saya and I were just taking, doing our work as usual until we heard that gun shot. We looked down so see what was happening but, we didn't see anything happening then the scary part happen."

"What happened?" questioned Mihoshi wanting to know

"Well we kept looking until we found out that the shot came from above us. And we fond that out cause the body fell on are cart and broke one of are line. We almost fell but I grabbed the remaining line and saya and let me tell you it hurt. Luckily we were both good climbers so I told Saya that I was going to pull her up and I wanted her to climb up first so that if she fell I would catch her. And she did as she was told, before she really started to panic." Ryoko took a deep breath, "after she was a head of me we started to climb up and once we got to the top the other line broke and the cart fell we were so out of breathe that we laid on the roof top till the outer worker and the police came and found us lying there, Kenny checked on Saya and Ed checked on me and the police asked us questions even though there wasn't much to answer. And are boss gave us a few weeks off. So that's why I way late and tired that day, I just wanted to forget It. and that's way I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh my gosh Ryoko are you ok?" Sasami said getting up and sat down by Ryoko.

"Yeah, I just want to forget all about it that's all, alright?"

"Alright we'll not mention it again." Said Kiyone, "Right everyone?" everyone nodded in agreement

"Well, I know a way to forget." said Tenchi. Ryoko looked up wondering, "You know when we talked on the phone and you thought me voice was lower and I was taller which are true. So . . ." Tenchi looked at Ryoko smirking. Everyone looked at him not knowing what he was thinking, until Ryoko remembered and was smiling too, "Oh, no you're not and you know it," Ryoko said standing up, " oh yes I am."

"No, your not."

"What are you two talking about?" Kiyone asked.

Looking at everyone. Ryoko answered,"Tenchi, over hear thinks that he's stronger than me because he practices everyday and I practice ever few weeks because I have work." She said walking toward him, "but that doesn't change the fact that i had you in a chock hold not to long ago for your little comment earlier and I thought you didn't want any fighting?" looking up at him so that see was looking in his eyes, "especially me?" grinning

"I told you i let you do that and I was talking about you and Ayeka, and technically this is a friendly spare not fighting"Tenchi replied

"Now, Miss Ryoko you know that lord Tenchi has been training more so he is a little stronger." Ayeka admitted

"Are you saying that I'm weaker than him." Pointing at Tenchi,

"hey!" Tenchi said

"I'll have you know that Yosho's not the one taking care of the fields this whole time. I've been doing it not him. That's the reason why I've been so tired

"You lire, my brother told everyone that he would tend to the fields, right brother?"

"(Sigh) Ayeka, it is true Ryoko has been tending to the fields, not I." he paused for a brief second. "I had been on my normal morning walk through the forest. I had decided to walk through the fields when I hear sound come from nearby, curiosity go the best of me and went to find the source and to my surprise it was Ryoko tending to the fields. With the old hoes. When I was prepared to leave I saw the blade fly off. I decided to stay and see what she would do, at first she tried to use her energy sword but, it only turned the dirt to glass." Everyone looked at Ryoko in surprise," so in her frustration she did the only thing left to do. She through the hoe's stick aside and finished the work by hand. I think that is why she was so tried that one day a year ago, so when I decided I would leave she called my name and told me that she knew I was here from the first place. We talked and I promised that I would tell everyone that I would take care of the fields since everyone knew about my descries."

"Hold on a minute." Washu protested," If Ryoko has been doing the field work this whole time my security camera's shown her image, and not yours in your young form." Holing out her hands Washu summoned her computer and typed in a few key until a screen popped up. Pressing the play key the screen flicker to life showing a young Yosho tending to the fields. Everyone watched as the young man worked until Washu stop the image, "Now Ryoko, if you where really the one that truly was tending he fields why was my brothers image shown and not your?" asked the princess

"Well, I thought of that and I was going to tell mo—Washu that I was going to take care of the fields when I saw that she had fallen asleep working again. Then the idea hit me, so after I put her to bed I went to see if her computer was still on and it was so I – wait I'm gonna sound a little like Washu for a moment but, I hacked into her security camera's network system and rearranged the particles around me so that if any of her camera's spotted me at the fields it would look like I'm taking on the form of Yosho, and I also changed it so that if the real Yosho would show us he would look like me so that there be no questions or wondering.

"So you hacked into my computer without my knowledge? My alarms would have gone off if someone did that." stated Washu.

"Yeah, that's pretty impressive." Said Tenchi

"Well, as they say I am my mother's daughter." Hearing that statement from Ryoko made Washu feel so happy inside.

"I believe Ryoko, she admitted it and has someone to back up that story." said Tenchi, "but I can still kick you butt." he whispered

"Yeah I do too." Said Sasami

"Me three!" Chimed Mihoshi

"As do I" said Washu smiling still happy from her daughters comment

"I suppose since my brother spoke on you behave."

'Gee thanks princess." thought Ryoko,

"Ok so we all believe you Ryoko so Tenchi, are you going to spare with Ryoko today?" Kiyone asked

"Sure why not the day's not over yet and I took a nap on the train tide hear so I'm not tired." he replied

"But Tenchi, you just got back, do you really have to spare now? I made all you favorite and I don't want it to get cold." Sasami said

"She right Tenchi, as much as you want to get revenge. You should relax and enjoy yourself tonight." Washu stated

"Uh, alright I'll wait if it's ok with you Ryoko." he said as he turned his gaze to Ryoko.

"heh, sure I'll wait. Beside why pass up a chance to eat Sasami cooking after all, right kiddo." she said a she patted Sasami on the head.

"Ryoko!" she said pulling away from Ryoko, and fixing her hair, "Whenever everyone is ready dinner is done." Sasami said as she walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later started to sate the food on the table. When all the food was set and everyone was situated in there regular place everyone began to eat and make small take all trough out dinner.

After everyone was done eating they brought there dishes into the kitchen, Ryoko stayed in the kitchen and helped Sasami wash and put away the dishes before heading of into the living room where she found Tenchi and Ayeka have a small conversation and catching up on what has have over the past year.

"Well good night, Tenchi, princess I think turn in, in a bit. But, if you need me I'll be on the ruff."

"oh ok, good night Ryoko." Tenchi said with a smile

"good night Ryoko." Ayeka also said with a smile.

With that Ryoko teleported onto the ruff and just stared at the never ending sea of stars.

AN: hey guys sorry for not updating I had problems with my 'word' and so I decided that I was going to change the story a bit because I didn't like how it was going. I want to thank A'Rion Larent for helping me with me work. Well I hope you liked the changes please review and share your thoughts. The updated chapter three will be coming very shortly.


End file.
